My Seven Years of Destruction
by Lizzie-flower
Summary: This is a story of he classic Lily and James. NOT! It's a maunders tale! SIRIUSLY!
1. Hogwarts, here I come!

Hey readers, I'm Lizzie and I'm writing my first fanfic ever with two of my friends Subra and Rose. Their accounts are Subra Leonis and Roselialuu. Check out their other stories! This story switches from many points of views. In case you're wondering (you probably aren't) I write for Sirius and Lily, Subra writes for James, Remus, and Alice, and Rose writes for Marlene, Snape, Frank, and Peter. Please READ and REVIEW! We want comments, suggestions, and (constructive) criticism. BTW this is going to be a very looooong fanfic so be patient. Also, we aren't completely following the books, so don't get mad... Hope you like it!

~ Lizzie 3, Rose, and Subra

**My Seven Years of Destruction**

NOT A Lily and James novel. A Maurauder's Novel. **Sirius**ly.

**Lily POV**

Hogwarts. I am finally on my way! Even the way through platform 9 3/4 was magical. I sighed contentedly and walked to board the train. I wandered the passages throughout the train, looking for any empty compartments. I saw groups chatting excitedly. There didn't seem to be any empty compartments. I looked for Severus and eventually found him sitting with a bunch of boys who looked like they wanted to hex me.

"I wouldn't sit with them if I were you." A boy spoke behind me. He was somewhat pale and sandy haired with a thin scar at his jaw-line. He was totally cute. I felt myself go red. I'm usually never this way with boys!

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, considering the way you're looking at everything, I'd say you were muggleborn, and they," he gestured at the boys with Severus, "hate muggleborns. You can come to my compartment."

"Okay." I said. He really was attractive. I followed him to a compartment that had three boys and a girl inside. Two of the boys had black hair, one of which had glasses, the other one was super cute. The third boy was short and still had most of his baby fat. The girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was prattling to the cute black haired boy about uniforms.

"There you are Remus!" The boy who was talking to the girl spoke, "We thought you got lost on your way to the loo!"

"Thanks Sirius." Remus replied dryly. Now I know both of the cute guys names! Sirius and Lily. . . hmm. . . not bad. I like Remus and Lily better though.

"Who's that?" The girl asked. Remus looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name..." He smiled apologetically.

"Smooth Remus, real smooth." The boy with glasses sneered. Fury boiled in my gut.

"At least he found me, but then if he didn't I wouldn't be stuck here with you. Not that I'm not happy you found me Remus." I looked hurriedly at Remus to see if I had upset him. He was trying to hold back a laugh his eyes on the boy with glasses. I looked at what he was looking at and saw the boy looking awestruck that I had come up with a comeback so soon. He opened his mouth to smite me with his words.

"James - chillax!" Sirius interrupted, "I like this girl, she's firey, she's definitely a keeper." He grinned. I felt a burning sensation at his compliment.

"Let me formally introduce you," Remus said, "That's James, he likes to argue, " He pointed at the boy I had yelled at, "That's Marlene, although she likes to be called Marley," He pointed at the girl, "That's Peter," He gestured to the chubby boy, "and that's Sirius."

"I'm Lily." I said simply.

"Lily like the flower?" The boy named Peter asked.

"Duh!" James said.

"Lily-flower, daarrrling, will you go and get me a Pumpkin Pasty?"

"Sure," I grumbled, "I'm going to use the loo too."

"Wow," He said as I left, "That never works!" I wandered back through the train on a quest to find Sirius a Pumpkin Pasty.

**Sirius POV**

"Wow, that chick is hot!" I remarked as the firey redhead left. I noticed James and Marlene were unusually quiet.

"What's wrong James," I ask, "Cat got your breeches? Just because you got pwned by a –" I was cut off by a jab in the ribs by one irritated James and a sharp remark for what I was about to say from Marlene.

"I thought she was nice!" Marley said, " At least now I won't have my parents up my back telling me to get a friend whose a girl instead of romping around with a bunch of guys. . ." I chuckled at that. Marlene was always a riot.

"So, we all want to be in Gryffindor, right?" I ask knowing the answer.  
>"No. . . I want to be in Slytherin." Marlene says with a straight face.<p>

"Marley, NO! YOU HAVE TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR, WITH ME!" I yell at her, the sarcasm missed on me. I kinda stink at catching sarcasm...

"Relax Siri, I was just pulling your tail, of course we are." My heart's still beating at a million miles an hour. Why would it be though?

"I got an order for several Pumpkin Pasties here." Says a voice. I turned and saw Lily standing there with a couple dozen pasties.  
>"Wow Sirius, she knows you already! Maybe she'll be in Ravenclaw, only a fool would bring you one pumpkin pasty." Remus said while glancing sideways at Peter, who had only brought me one the first time I asked.<strong><strong><br>****

"What's Ravenclaw?" Lily asks. We all became deadly silent and stared at her. I would have thought that Lily would already know something about the houses.

"It's okay," Remus said kindly. " There a four school houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." He continued explaining about the founders and the houses while I played Exploding Snap and planned a prank with James.

A few hours later, an irritated Lily and Marlene smelling of dungbombs left the compartment, dressed in matching polka-dotted suspenders, courtesy of me, James, and Zonko's Joke shop.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, we already have to change for Hogwarts," said Marlene as she left, though she was clearly aggravated. Now it was just us boys. Not for long though. A horde of Slytherins entered our compartment. Íon was leading them. My dear cousin.

"Hey Cousin."

"Íon," I said, inclining my head.

"I wanted you to meet some of your soon to be fellow Slytherins."

"Go to hell, Íon," I said in response.

He laughed. "I told you he was feisty. See you around Sirius." He and his disgusting crew left.

"Or not..."" I muttered under my breath. I hated Íon. He was older than me by three years, he was a fourth year. He was a pureblood maniac, just like my parents and the rest of my psycho family.

Lily and Marlene came back to the compartment.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"My stupid cousin," I said trying to act casual, while really sighing in relief at his exit.

**James POV**

Sirius was quite upset about Íon. Ever since Mum had first forced me to go to one one those "pureblood parties" (my Mum doesn't like to go to them either, she just thinks it's polite) we had been best friends. I had met him through his Mum, and at first I thought that he would be stuck-up, like his Mum. She had left us alone, glad to be rid of Sirius for the rest of the party. His first words to me were, "Do ya wanna play a prank on them?"  
>For the rest of the first night, we had played prank after prank on all of the high and mighty pureblood maniacs. In the success of our first pranks, we had sworn that we would be loyal and brave Gryffindors, together. Sirius also trusted me by confessing about the hate he felt for all the pure nonsense, letting me into his deepest secret.<strong><strong><br>****

Marley and Lily came back in the compartment. It was obvious that Sirius liked Marley, although I don't think she knew. We had known her for a while too. We had met her at another party, although this time she was there because half-bloods were allowed.

As for me, I had very confused feelings about Lily. She was cute and firey, and she had the most stunning green eyes that I have either seen, but I could tell that she liked Remey and Sirius. She had already decided that she didn't like me, and I had a feeling that we would either be best friends, or worst enemies. I would settle for either.

Judging by the look of absolute loathing she gave me when she entered the compartment, I was guessing the latter.

**Marlene POV**

You know how people look at you and have a feeling that they love you? Well, right when I saw Lily , I knew she was going to be my best friend. Finally I that I would have a girl to talk to, a girl to help prank the guys, a girl to paint my nails with and act all girly with. I know it's cliche, but, doesn't every girl need another woman to relate too? Now she just needs to be in Gryffindor. Then I'll be able to tell her about my. . . problemo, so to speak.

"James!" Sirius called.

"James!" Sirius called again when James didn't answer.

"JAMES!" And of course, a third time.

"WHAT SIRIUS! YOU COULD JUST BLOODY TELL ME INSTEAD OF BLOODY SCREAMING MY BLOODY NAME THREE TIMES!" Boys. They are always so loud and so vulgar.

"Blimey Jamesie I thought you were dying or something..." Wow why does Sirius always have to be, so, so not Sirius?

"But I am Sirius!" Said boy looks at me strangely and as if he was expecting me to laugh. Ugh. Sometimes I just get caught up in my thoughts and I don't realize that I spoke my thought out loud. There has been some pretty funny stories when I say what I was thinking about, like when Sirius, James, and I were at an ice cream shop and I wondered, out loud, (I swear it was without knowing) if the cow that "jumped" over the moon actually jumped, or if it was levitated. I know. Sad; right? Well, that's another story.

"Sirius, I think she knows that you're Sirius! She's known you for five years," Remus said reasonably.

**Remus POV**

Sirius was so stupid sometimes, I mean seriously! He would crack that joke a million times, but never get it if someone else told it! You had to love him though, he was my friend, hopefully he would stay that way for a long time. Unless they found out. . . No I wouldn't let that happen.  
>"Remus!" A hand was waving in front of my face.<br>I blushed. I get zoned out thinking of my. . . problem.  
>"What were you thinking of?"<br>"Um. . . er, my rabbit?" Drat, it came out as a question, "Zelda. . . she's dying of. . . cancer." I was concerned with myself that the first name I thought of was Zelda...****  
><strong>**

"Why don't you heal her then?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh. . . um er. . . I'll do that. . . once I learn the spell."

"Can I meet your rabbit? This summer? I bet she's cute. What color is she? Is she black? I love black rabbits!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

Crap.

"NO! She, um, has killer fangs!"

Sirius looked excited. "Really? I would like to see this killer rabbit!"

Double Crap. He definitely couldn't know!

"She's too, um, sick with a, um, hypothermia!" That's good, I congratulated myself, thinking that they probably wouldn't know what it meant.

"But it's not cold out!" said Lily.

Triple crap, I would have gotten away with it.

"Didn't your rabbit have cancer?" Marlene asked.

Darn these girls! I couldn't say without them correcting anything!

"We live in, er, Antarctica! Yeah, it gets pretty cold there!"

"And she has cancer? What an unfortunate rabbit!" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's my, um, furry little problem."

"Does she have problems a lot? That stinks, my bunny, her name's Floppy by the way, she never gets sick or has problems. She's black and has a white spot on her left ear. She normally wears her pink collar with the bells..." That – of course – was Peter blabbing on, and on, and on.

"Wait Peter, You have a rabbit?"

**Lily POV**

After the awkward conversation on rabbits, a prefect came into our compartment and announced that we would be arriving at Hogwarts in 30 minutes and that we ought to get into our robes. The males headed out to find a place to change while Sirius was pulled by James by the scruff of his neck yelling," Goodbye my daaaarling Lily-Flower, see you in a bit! Arrrggggg James you're gonna pull my bloody neck off!" Marlene and I sat alone in an awkward silence and then a blonde girl stumbled into our compartment.

"Have you seen a toad lately?"

"Umm... I saw one in my pond the other day..."

"No, I mean on the train, a boy named Frank lost his and I told him I'd help him find it," she said," By the way, I'm Alice."

"OHHH, that makes more sense... I'm Marlene and this is Lily, also known as Lily-Flower."

"Oh, so you're the one Sirius Black was shouting for at the top of his lungs in the corridor..." I sighed," Yeah, that's probably me."

Right on cue Sirius stepped into the the compartment, MOSTLY dressed in his robes, trailed by the other three boys. By mostly dressed I mean he was lacking a shirt...

"Black, get a shirt!" Marlene yelled covering her eyes.

"Blimey you'd think I was disfigured..." he said looking down to make sure. Boys... At that moment Remus realized Alice was also in the compartment.

"Hello, forgive Sirius he's... special," Remus said apologetically,"What's your name?"

Marlene and I introduced Alice to the boys and then she bid us farewell to resume her quest for the toad. Alice seemed nice. I hope she's in my house so we can be friends. At that moment we arrived at Hogwarts. I shrieked and the world went black. Seriously Black. No, not like that Sirius Black.

Hi guys! This is Rose! I noticed that the formatting got really, really , really messed up for this chapter and then when I tried to fix it it got worse. Then I finally got it to work! So this is it!


	2. James Contemplates Death by Drowning

**Hi Readers! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it! THANKS TO SUMMERTIMEREADER FOR THE REVIEW! Also, it seems like the first part of Lily's POV in the first chapter didn't go through, so we fixed that. Now her POV is longer. Sorry if it didn't make sense!**

**SIRIUS POV**

Lily shrieked and dropped to the floor unconscious. Well, not to the floor, James had valiantly caught her in his arms as she had fell. He now held her like a princess grinning hugely, proud of himself. He dumped Lily on the seat and groaned, "Man, she's heavy!" He was promptly smacked by Marlene. I guess you just don't say those things in front of girls.

"Orrrrrrrrrr you are a weakling!" I yelled in what I thought was a Spanish accent, rolling my Rs. Just then Lily awoke to the sound of my be-yoo-tiful voice.

"Sirius?" she asked dreamily, "Is that you?" Her green eyes seemed to stare into the depths of my not so clean soul, and I knew she had fallen for the Sirius Charm. Then she smacked me. Crap, I was saying that out loud.

"Come on let's go!" she said standing quickly and teetering, I reached out to steady her. I noticed James had also done this," We can' t be late off the train!"

We headed out to the station and followed a big burly man named Hagrid.

As we filed on to row boats to head across the lake, I swear I saw a huge tentacle reach out of the water. When I mentioned it to James he said I was hallucinating. Lily quickly explained that it was the giant squid, she had read about it in the book _Hogwarts a History. _I knew I would get to know this squid. . . in bad ways probably, I hoped for my life that this squid was nice.

"So... I saw how you rescued Lily when she fiented," I said to James quietly.

"Yeah, I'm like a knight in shining armor or a superhero!" he said.

"Really?" I asked forming an idea," Let's put that to the test!" I suddenly pushed Lily out of the boat and into the lake. She shrieked and I knew that my hypothesis was correct... she couldn't swim. I turned to James.

"Now's your chance mate!"

He looked at me in despair and, as I shoved him in the lake after Lily he yelled " Sirius, You complete and utter dimwit, I can't swim either!"

Oops.

**Remus POV (A/N this is before Sirius's stunt)**

I got in a boat with Alice, Peter and a guy named Frank. Peter started telling Frank about my "furry little problem." Frank nodded occasionally, listening hard. I hope Frank didn't have a rabbit too, Oh what a joy that would be. I wouldn't be surprised if someone came up with the "brilliant" idea of a rabbit club.

I zoned out, trying to think of what house I would be in. Ravenclaw, maybe? They were smart, and so was I! But no, what if someone noticed my monthly disappearances? Only they would be smart enough to figure it out! I suddenly heard a shrill shriek from across the lake. . .

**James POV**

"Now's your chance mate!"

I looked at him in despair and, as he shoved me in the lake after Lily I yelled " Sirius, You complete and utter dimwit! I can't swim either!"

In that one instant, I knew that I was going to die, I knew that this beautiful, perfect human was going to die in a dreadful lake with only a squid and a haughty girl as my companions. I never thought that it would end like this. Me drowning, alone, instead of my friends and family holding my hand, as I left them for the other world. This thought depressed me, and I could feel tears on my face that mixed with the water. I slipped into the depths and drew in water for what I thought was my last breath. Then something grabbed me, probably a mermaid, or the squid, to push me to the bottom of the lake, never to see the light, feel the air as I flew on my broomstick, run on the ground. It would keep me there until I died. The one thing that comforted me as I drifted down was the fact that Sirius would be charged with double murder, since this was completely his fault

**Sirius POV **

For the first time in my entire life, I felt sorry. I had just killed my best friend and, because of my lack of swimming skills, I could never save him. I vowed that I would learn to swim. I'm sure Remus would teach me...

**Remus POV**

I almost cracked my neck trying to see what happened. Sirius was standing up in the boat, soaking wet, while Marlene cowered behind him. James and Lily were gone! There was only one place they would be. Sure enough, I saw a hand, slip beneath the water, waving wildly. There was only one thing that I could do. I stood up, making the boat rock, bent down took off my shoes, then dove into the freezing water.

**Lily POV**

I floated down into the depths of the eerie lake. Just as I had run out of breath, strong arms wrapped around me. The arms dragged me up toward the light, barely visible through the murky water. As we burst through the top of the water, me gagging and spitting up water, I realized who my rescuer was... Remus! The fair Remus had saved me!

(A/N sorry we had to say fair!)

**Remus POV **

I dragged Lily up into the boat. She was extremely heavy with her sopping robes, but a strong guy like me could handle it. Hagrid rowed his rowboat over and checked on Lily, who was spitting and coughing up water. Sirius was standing with a melancholy expression,

" You didn't get James, did you?"

"Sor-" I was cut off by a huge tentacle breaking through the surface of the glassy lake. On its huge wave was James, screaming like a girl and flailing his arms wildly.

"James!" Sirius shouted as James landed in the boat and the tentacle disappeared under the lake.

James was furious," You bloody idiot! You almost got me killed, and you," he turned to me," You saved her but you didn't bother saving me. I had to wait for the bloody squid!"

"Jamesie, you have no idea how happy I am that you're yelling at me!" Sirius said grinning happily. Hagrid gave James, Lily and me a towel. Lily was still in my arms.

**Lily POV**

Remus was holding me! It was great except we both smelled like dead fish. The row boats pulled to the shore beside the huge castle. After I had disentangled myself from Remus, we walked up a winding path to the castle. As I recovered I looked up at Remus, my savior, and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. We reached the castle and a professor with a tight bun and emerald robes met us at the gate. and led us up into the castles and up winding staircases to a large oak door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Professor McGonagall," she said stiffly," The sorting will begin momentarily, I will be back to get you."

I looked around after she left. Suddenly I heard a whisper in my ear, making me jump .

"I saw you met some new friends. I wanted to sit with you on the train."

It was Sev.

"I looked for you but you were sitting with some people and there didn't look like there was room," I said back grabbing his hand, "I missed you."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked him.

"Slytherin," he replied.

"Why would anyone want to be in Slytherin?" James cut in loudly," Everyone knows there wasn't a wizard who's gone bad that _hasn't_ been in Slytherin."

"And I suppose you want to be in Gryffindor," Sev sneered back.

"Yeah,"James said angrily, looking like he was going to punch Sev.

"STOP!" I yelled as he drew his fist,"Don't hurt Severus, you aren't half the person he is, you arrogant toerag!"

He laughed and smirked," Fine, I'll leave Snivellus alone, for now, Lily-Flower."

As he walked away, Sev gave me a weird look,"Lily

Just as I started explaining, Professor McGonagall came back.

"Professor Dumbledore is ready for you. When I call your name, you will walk up to the stool and place the hat on your head."

She opened the huge oak doors and we walked into a huge dining hall. The sky was dark with candles floating in midair. There were four long tables full of students all watching us.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front. A rugged hat sat on a stool. Suddenly it opened its mouth (I don't know where it came from) and belted out:

_I'm not a very pretty hat,_

_and that is fine by me._

_I was placed here by the founders four_

_to find what you can't see._

_Once you pass these Hogwarts doors _

_and place me on your head _

_I will tell you what I find inside _

_and there you will be led._

_Ravenclaw, the the wise of thought_

_Is where you might belong._

_In Gryffindor, the brave of heart_

_you might become quite strong. _

_Hufflepuff, those loyal champs,_

_are friends beyond compare_

_and Slytherin the cunning sort_

_beware, they're full of dare._

_So plop me down upon your head _

_and sit upon that stool_

_and listen to what I proclaim_

_to join this magic school._

_(A/N son_g mostly written by Subra with help from Lizzie and Rose)

The hall erupted in applause. Wow, I wondered if the stool would talk too. That would be interesting to sit on.

"Sev," I whispered as we were walking down the aisle between the tables," Promise we'll be friends even if we are in different houses? Please? I need you as my friend."

Sev squeezed my hand," Definitely," he said and he smiled reassuringly and we pinkie promise.

Professor McGonagall read the first name," Antony, Alberto." He waddled up to the stool, terrified. He placed the hat on his head and after a few seconds the hat shouted," Hufflepuff!" Alberto looked relieved and sat down at the now cheering Hufflepuff table. I zoned out after a few people. I saw Sirius be sorted into Gryffindor. His cousin Ion looked displeased at the Slytherin table. A girl named Maddie Blackburn was sorted into Ravenclaw right after Sirius. A little later Professor called my name. Shaking, I released Sev's hand and walked up to the stool. As the hat slipped over my eyes, I saw Sev mouthing _please Slytherin _over and over. I heard a voice in my head.

_So Lily Evans, where to put you? Plenty of brains but there is something deeper. A fool could mistake it for loyalty, but alas, I am not a fool. It is courage and a yearning to do what is right._

_But I see you want to be in Slytherin. You are muggleborn and will not be excepted. You are brave for wanting this. It better be..._

"Gryffindor!"The hat shouted at me. I mouthed I'm sorry to Sev, but he wasn't looking at me.

I joined my cheering Gryffindors.

**James POV**

I watched as Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. I was overjoyed. Now if I was in Gryffindor too. . . endless pranks, jokes, tricks, even just walking to classes and rooming together! We would have so much fun! As I was zoned out thinking of all of the possibilities, Lily was called up to the stool and hat. She looked nervous, and for some reason I wanted to go and comfort her. But no, I couldn't, Professor McGonagall would yell at me in front of everyone. I thought about my invisibility cloak safely stored in my trunk. If I had it I could have. Wait, why am I thinking of these things, she doesn't even like me.

"Gryffindor!" I was startled out of my thoughts and saw Lily walk down to the Gryffindor table. She looked back at Snape, obviously upset that she couldn't be with the little grease-head.

After Peter, Marlene, and Lupin were sorted into Gryffindor Professor McGonagall called Potter, James. I slowly walked up to the front and sat on the stool. What if I was in, say , Slytherin? My whole family have been in Gryffindor! They would be so sad.

_So another Potter, eh? This is going to be interesting. Where to put you. . . Maybe Ravenclaw? I see transfiguration in your future. But no, your dominant trait is . . . Yes that would be it! _

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out. The table exploded in cheering. Yes! I was with Sirius!

I walked over to the still cheering table and joined Sirius, Lupin, Frank, Peter, and Marlene.

Alice, the girl we met in the compartment was up next. She sat down and was immediately proclaimed a Gryffindor.

**Severus POV**

Lily was in Gryffindor! I almost cried. Lily , my true best friend. Why did she have to be in Gryffindor? I know I'm not good enough to be her friend, even though she makes me feel like I don't have to try to fit in, unlike the people I sat with on the train. With Lily I don't have to try to get her to like me. She does, unconditionally. And I loved her back. McGonagall called my name and I slowly marched up to the stool. I shoved the hat on my head. '_It's not too late to be with her.'_ I thought. Then my next thought, well not really a thought because it was someone else's voice said, _Hmm... a half blood prince. That is a first. _It was the hat.

Please. Gryffindor. I need to, it's Lily. I can't lose her. Please. I begged the hat.

_Gryffindor? _

_Lily Evans? _

_It would only lead to more hurt if I put you there. Even in Slytherin I sense betrayal in your future, both near and far. I'm sorry, but I think the best choice would be . . . _"Slytherin!"

I saw Lily sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek she held up a pinkie as a reminder of our promise, I did the same.

**SIRIUS! POV :) IK U MISSED ME **

I was sorted into Gryffindor, not a surprise to me. Well, maybe I was a little nervous. A miniscule amount. OKAY FINE I WAS FREAKING OUT THAT I'D BE IN SLYTHERIN, HAPPY?

Well after I was crowned with the Gryffindor badge of courage (cool huh?, Dumbledore said a few words. LIterally. Itdimont, Urbrick, Effalka and Lukaluka... I thought the old man had gone off his rocker, but then I looked down and saw that the previously empty platters were stuffed with all different types of food. I started cramming my mouth with all the food it would fit and saw that James was doing the same. Remus and Lily-Flower were politely eating with a knife and fork. Civilized people, will they ever learn? After the delicious feast that left me and James groaning, Dumbledore spoke up:

" Now after that wonderful feast, I would like to say a few words. First, the Forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds. Fanged frisbees and Zonko's product are not to be used, for a complete list of forbidden item, the list is posted outside Filch's office. Let me also take this time to welcome all the first years, I hope Hogwarts will be your second home during these next seven years. Prefects will lead the first years to your common room where your belongings have already been placed. Now, night night!"

He winked and all the students got up and left the house tables. I followed a tall guy yelling,"Gryffindor first years, follow me!" I found James, Remus, and Peter and we ran up the many flights of stairs, when we finally reached a portrait of a very large woman. The prefect explained passwords and told us the password was pig-bumps. **Marlene POV**

Yes! She was in Gryffindor! So was that nice girl named Alice. This year is gonna be so fun! After Dumbledore's speech Lily, Alice and I followed closely behind the prefect trying to memorize the twisting halls, staircases, and passages that led to the Gryffindor housings. We, of course, failed. After walking through Hogwarts for about ten minutes we stopped at a picture of a erm... large lady wearing pink.

"Why have we stopped?" Lily asked. I wondered that too. Then the prefect announced that we were about to enter Gryffindor Tower and that this would be our dwellings. . . I zoned out after the first sentence. Some people are so boring! I mean do they expect us all to be genius children? Alice waved her hand in front of my face and asked if I was alright.

"Course! Just a little. . .um, amazed? It's all so... big! And did you see the great hall? It looked like there was no ceiling!" I said a little too loudly. People stared... oopsie. Then something sank through my boring advice I won't need filter, or as I like to call it my BAIWNF. It was that the password was pig-bumps. Hmmm, that was helpful... We stepped through the portrait of the fat lady, which had opened at the password, and I heard Lily gasp as she followed me through. I almost gasped too. The common room was maroon and gold, filled with tons of couches and chairs that looked like they would be perfect to fall asleep in, a roaring fire with several other smaller fires around the room, and two spiral staircases that wound their way through the walls to what I guessed to be the dormitories. Lily, Alice and I ran to the staircase on the right and started running up it.

"WAIT!" The prefect said, "That's the boys dormitory!" We froze and slowly turned back down the stairs. Lily was as red as a tomato. Suddenly Sirius appeared.

"I know how much you want to dorm with us, Lily-Flower but you simply can't go into the dormitory," he said grinning broadly. The girl prefect smiled up at us and said, "Well, girls are allowed up to the boys' dormitory, but boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms."

Sirius yelled," How is THAT fair!"

James ran over to the left side and started up the stairs.

"Why can't boys go up here, It's not like the s–" The stairs suddenly melted into the stairwell and became a slide. James whooshed down and bumped into Lily. They fell to the floor in a heap, Lily on top of James.

"James Potter! Get off me!"

"Well, technically you are on me!" He said smiling up at her in a supposedly innocent way. Lily smacked him and quickly disentangled herself from him.

**James POV**

I looked up into fabulous green eyes. They seemed to pull me in, almost making me get lost in them. Then I realized what position I was in.

"James Potter! Get off me!" Yelled Lily, which was kind of unfair, you see, she was on top of me. I told her this, and she slapped me, then quickly got off.

As we jumped up off the floor, I noticed that six people were laughing.

"Well at least we know that guys can't go into girls dorms!" I defended myself. They just laughed harder.

Lily was looking angry, so that was when I decided to take my exit. I hurriedly ran up the stairs on the right, the other guys following me, still laughing. I saw a door that had a plaque next to it saying 'first year boys'. I pushed it open. There were five beds in the room, one for Me, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. The beds had gold and maroon hangings because, I supposed, of Gryffindor. We saw a brown haired boy already sitting on one of the beds twiddling his fingers.

"I'm Frank," he said, standing. We introduced ourselves and started chatting.

"By the way, how do you feel about pranks...

––––––––––––––––

**MAWWWHAAAHAAHAAA! SO THE REIGN OF THE MARAUDERS HAS BEGUN! Sorry caps on! Hope you liked it! Our thanks to summertimewriter for the review! It helped a lot! If you read this did we do better at writing more in the same style? I hope you liked it! Please READ and REVIEW!**

Rose, Subra, and Lizzie


	3. Falling

**Remus POV**

The next morning, after a very refreshing sleep, I woke up early to get ready for my first day of lessons. I looked at my watch. It was 6:30, why did I wake up so early? Then it struck me. It was the full moon in a few days. I always got restless and felt sickly around this time of the month. Why did it have to be in the first week of my new school? I went down to the library, which I had discovered the day before. I noticed that it was also occupied by a certain red-head, who was enveloped in a book. I walked over to her.

"Hi." She looked up.

"Hey Remus, how was your first night? You look kinda pale."

"It was okay and I'm always like this. But, I woke up kinda early so I came here."

She looked startled. "The same thing happened to me! Well, minus being pale all the time." She smiled at me. It was a cute friendly smile, nothing like Sirius' when he is going to stick a dungbomb down your shirt...

I wondered at her reasons. Could she be. . . like me? No, someone as smart and pretty as her wouldn't be a monster like me. Besides, she was muggleborn. But, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about my. . . furry little problem. Ha ha.

"I was so excited about learning about magic! I always thought there was something strange about me, almost as if something was missing. I realize what it was now. Magic."

I nodded, totally understanding. "How about going down to breakfast, it should be starting soon."

She looked pleased. "I could eat a horse!"

"What about a hippogriff?" I tease.

She looks confused, like I suspected she would, and I explained what it was. As we talked about mythical creatures, we walked over to the great hall. There were a few people inside, but there were no other Gryffindors at the table yet. On the table, there were piles of food. Bacon, Pancakes, Waffles, giant pitchers of syrup, even some foreign breakfast foods. We sat down and piled our plates high.

**SIRIUS POV!**

I'm an early riser. Okay just kidding, I'm really not. Im the exact opposite. I'd sleep past noon if allowed. Well my mum apparently doesn't like me to sleep in. She made me take this enchanted alarm clock that screams at seven bloody AM. I had decided long ago to pitch it off the astronomy tower at my first opportunity, but alas, in the midst of my excitement, I had forgotten about the clock so at seven AM my dorm-mates and I all woke to the shrill screaming of my mother. Frank fell off his bed, James jumped and hit his head on the side of his four-poster and started shouting curse words, Peter yelled something that sounded like Mr. Muffins, and Remus ... Wait, where was Remus?

I immediately went into my emergency mode.

"REMUS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! REMUS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! CALL 999 JAMES!" I yelled, later remembering that this was the muggle police number and that they probably couldn't do anything for my situation without declaring me legally insane.

I told Peter to run to get Professor McGonagall the head of Gryffindor house.

"Umm... he also could be at breakfast..." Frank said trailing off.

Well that was a little late... Peter had already run off to get the professor and James was attempting (and failing) to explain the situation to the muggle police.

"Well let's go down too before Peter comes back with McGonagall." James hung up the phone.

We quickly got dressed and ran down the moving stairs (which was quite fun, I made a mental note to slide down the banisters later) into the Great Hall. Sure enough, there was Remus eating breakfast and chatting with a red haired Lily Evans.

"Hellooo Lily- Flower!" I said promptly pulling her off the bench and into a big bear hug.

"Wow, you're up early Sirius!" Remus said surprised.

"I know he woke us all up with his stupid screaming alarm clock..." James grumbled.

"Oh come on Jamsiekins! Its not _that_ bad!" I protested.

"It's effin' seven in the morning!" he shouted back.

"7:09," I corrected.

He folded his arms and slumped on the bench next to Remus. I guess he isn't a morning person then... I squeezed myself in between Lily and Remus, practically (okay 69%) on the redhead's lap and swung my arm around her.

"Eww Black! Cooties!" she yelled in mock disgust removing my oh-so-beautiful arm. I immediately grabbed her ( I am quite strong) and placed her on my lap, while Lily attempted to smack me. I made kissy faces at her and refused to let her go. Finally, in defeat, she remained on my lap. I grinned in triumph. I then attempted to eat breakfast with a girl on my lap, can't say it was the _first_ time... _or_ the second...

**LILY POV**

I ate breakfast on Sirius Black's lap. That was a first. Also all the envious looks I was getting, including many girls _and _ Potter... Remus was also getting a funny look on his face. After our breakfast fiasco, we headed off to our first ever lessons! I had charms first with Sirius, Remus, Marley, and, sadly, Potter. I had been practicing all summer with Sev, but I still felt a pang of nervousness for the class. The first years had charms with the Hufflepuffs. I quickly checked my schedule and found that the only classes I had with Sev were Potions, Herbology and Flying Lessons. CRAP. . . WAIT FLYING? Who put that there? Who said ANYTHING about flying. I am terrified of heights. I suddenly felt a pang of nausea. Then it came to me, I could simply either

1) tell the professor of my fear

2) be "sick" for all the lessons

But I didn't want to get in trouble or look weak... CRAP... I'm screwed.

**Peter POV**

I was in Gryffindor and I was very excited. I'm kinda a person that you don't notice when you walk into a supposedly empty compartment which I am in, or the kind that you look at as if I was a piece of scum stuck to your shoe. I'm not like Sirius or James, I don't get all the admiring looks from random girls passing by. Even Remus gets some of the girls' attention! And they are so kind and noble. I mean, let's face it, most people wouldn't even look at me or talk to me. All they would do would be walk away, or pretend I don't exist. James, Sirius, and Remus don't do that to me. I feel included with them. I actually have friends for once. I totally understand why the girls give them all that attention, I would too, they deserve it!

**Marlene POV**

Lily ate breakfast on Sirius's lap. Urg. It was disgusting. I mean when you just meet someone, do you sit on their lap – especially if they are a guy, and we are eleven – and stay there for breakfast? But I bet she didn't have much of a choice, because, bloody merlin, that boy is strong!

And she's so nice! How can you hate someone whom you have sworn to be best friends with? Well not exactly _sworn_... more in my head... But, I suppose I will have to forgive her. I suppose.

As Lily and I walked to Charms class we talked about Sirius. The conversation lasted all of the four floors that we walked up! Wait, four floors. Where is Charms again? I asked Lily.

"Lily where is the Charms classroom? Is it on this floor?" Lily looked startled and then worried.

"Please don't tell me you don't know where it is. Please. Please. Please."

"Marlene, I don't know where it is."

"! WE ARE GOING TO DIE ON OUR FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS!" I clung to Lily dragging her to the floor. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOO! LILY! WE AREN'T GOING TO DIE ARE WE?" Lily pulls me up and told me we weren't going to die. I didn't believe her. She started pulling me along, passing paintings that waved hi. When we reached a staircase I stopped, sat down, and refused to budge.

"LILY WE ARE LOST! We are going to die of starvation and, and –" I stopped.

"Lily, STOP BLOODY PULLING ME!" I screamed at her as she yanked on my arm, hard.

"No Marly! We are already TWENTY minutes late to class! The least we can do is go find someone to ask where Charms is!" She jerked my arm again and I flew up, stumbled, tripped, and for good measure fell off the staircase. Into thin air. Oh crap...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Hey Guys! Happy Reading! Please read and review! I know we have had some hits, cause of that one stat page! So anyone who finds this, on accident or on purpose, please, please REVIEW! It was Liz's birthday in April and the best birthday present would be reviews! Even if you don't like it tell us why! Sorry, I'll stop begging.**

(A/N this is what my teacher wrote when he snuck up behind me if you want to read it it is between the sentence in Remus's POV that ends with "of lessons" (Apparently he has contradicting writing skills!) Btw it was our Math teacher... - _Help! 7:30. Dude, I am going to be late to school. Chill, not like it's the first time, besides, it's just morning meeting. I know, but I'M REFLECTION! Yeah, what it? Help! by the Beatles. That's what you need. Help? Yes, serious help. I know, that's what I have asked for, but you don't give me any. Any what? Any help. Okay, what do you need help with? Getting to school on time, duh. _**He's an... erm, interesting? special? WEIRD teacher! Also morning meeting and reflection are some of the weird things that our "special" school does. . . Morning meeting is a –what do you know– meeting in the morning. Reflection is where one person brings in a song and we talk about what it means (sorry about the bad explanation.**_)_


End file.
